


Rainbow Quartz and Sugilite meet for the first time

by Makice_idk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makice_idk/pseuds/Makice_idk
Summary: During a though fight, Amethyst and Garnet have to fuse into sugilite, pearl disaproves of this, but with the help of steven, maybe they both can find a way to calm their angry giant friend.
Relationships: Rainbow Quartz & Sugilite
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Rainbow Quartz and Sugilite meet for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work in this website, and my first fanfic in 5 years, I just had this short idea in my head that I thought it was kinda cute, idk, this is just a short lil' dumb story -w-

"Beach day!!" Steven and Amethyst yelled at the top of their lungs, with bright smiles on their faces as the leapt together on the shore, laughing, running and playing.  
  
"Wow, they sure are excited to be here" pearl comented as she and garnet followed them slowly, she had to dodge balls of sand that were thrown around towards their way every few seconds.  
  
"I'm happy too, we finally get to relax a bit after basically saving the world everyday" Garnet said softly in her neutral but warm tone that she aways had, puttin an arm around pearl's shoulder.  
  
"well, yes, but, I mean.." pearl turned her head around, looking back, she could see the temple from where they were "Garnet, we already live in a beach, everyday is beach day"  
  
Garnet kept silent, but with a smile on her face as she kept watching the too youngsters have fun  
  
  
Amethyst tossed steven into the water before he even had the time to take off his shirt.  
  
"Come on Amethyst!" he said emerging from the water while laughing at her roughness and coughing a bit  
  
Before he even had time to complain, the purple girl was taking charge directly at him at full speed, she jumped an incredible height before shapeshifting into a ball half-way through the fall and throwing herself with immense strenght into the water and yelling.  
  
"CANNON BALL!!!"  
  
  
Amethysts impact made big waves sending water everywhere, and as that happened the ground started to shake, so did the water, it was like an earthquake was happening.  
  
amethyst got to the surface "Damn, that was quite the cannon!" she said to herself with a smile, before noticing the shaking getting stronger and noticing it wasn't her doing as both her and steven could see a dark sillouette in the water.  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him out of the water, but the sillouette got to the with incredible speed, a gigantic creature came off the sea, launching them both onto the sand as it fully revealed itself.  
  
It was an enormous gem creature, resembling a sea turtle, with a clear transparent blue shell, It roared at them loudly, making everything shake again.  
  
  
Garnet and pearl got their weapons quickly, preparing for a fight, Amethyst got up with an angry expression on her face "Not on beach day!" she cried with rage, getting her wip and jumping at the turtle, turning into a hair ball of purple fire, preparing a strong attack, hitting directly at her charapace.  
  
"Ouch! fuck!"  
  
Amethyst hit her head on it, and it did absolutely nothing, the turtle didn't even seem phased, like it didn't feel anything, it just started shaking herself, trying to get amethyst off her back, but the gem held her ground.  
  
Garnet tried to use the distraction to punch the turtle in the face, but it was already shaking wildly and because of that, it just hit garnet's side with her head, throwing her very far away.  
  
Steven got up from the sand, just as pearl tried to attack the turtle with her spear, the turtle noticed it, and got into a position to bite her, but steven threw himself in front of her, summoning a bubble around them, which the turtle, with one very strong snap, started to crack it with ease, chomping at it.  
  
this got garnet enough time to get back to the action, and now that the turtle wasn't moving so much, she got at a pretty high speed, and charged with a punch directly at the shell, a very loud bang could be heard, but it did nothing, again.  
  
It was impenetrable.  
  
Steven and pearl managed to get some distance as he unsummoned his shield and they both leapt away from the turtle's mouth.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" steven asked desperately  
  
"We should find her gem and try to remove it! it's probably the only way to poof her" pearl said  
  
"FOUND IT!" amethyst yelled, she had her face glued to the turtle's back, trying to look into the glass carapace "GUYS! THE GEM IS INSIDE THE SHELL!"  
  
As she yelled that, the turtle remembered she was still there, and started to shake again, now finally managing to get amethyst off her back and face first on the sand  
  
  
"There's no other way" garnet said, stressed "Amethyst! lets fuse!" she looked at her friend, with one hand pointing towards her  
  
Amethyst looks directly at garnet's face, with a worried expression, then looking at her friends, steven was apprehensive and pearl was down right scared, amethyst looked back at garnet and gulped, she didn't want to hurt her friends again, and this time, she wouldn't! Amethyst thought to herself with confidence, taking garnets hand  
  
  
A bright purple light lit the entire beach, a loud bang and a growl could be heard, as a new challenger joined the fight  
  
"OH HELL YEAH!" sugilite yelled like a war cry, making a rock sign with one of her many hands as she summoned her gigantic flail, already knowing what to do, grabing the rope with her four arms and spinning it.  
  
The turtle roared at her, and she roared back at the turtle, attacking it's shell at full force, breaking it and poofing the turtle, only leaving a light blue gem behind  
  
  
"Great job sugilite!" steven cheered  
  
"Nicely done!" she said, still a bit worried, but kinda hopeful, putting the gem on a bubble and sending it home "Now, how about you two unfuse so we can go home and-"  
  
"NO!" Sugilite cut her before she could finish "I WANNA STAY FUSED! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she said, in a more bothered tone, than a violent one  
  
  
Pearl sighed, putting her fingers on her temple, already knowing this was gonna happen, she didn't want to fight, and sugilite was already trying to walk away towards the city  
  
"Steven, please help me keep her away from the citizens, she said running towards her, but steven stopped her, showing his hand, and a hopeful smile on his face, like he had an idea  
  
She accepted it, understanding that he wanted to fuse, but not really seeing the point, she hugged him, and they fused, a bright pink light shined, as Rainbow Quartz appeared, with a bright smile, that faded as he got his umbrella to fly towards the giant before she could crush anyone  
  
He flew very quickly, stopping right in front of her face, she looked directly at him, not walking anymore

"now now, missy, that was quite a rude thing to say" he spoke in a soft but reprehensive tone, lightly scolding her, but not trying to make her angry "You can't talk like that to your friends, specially not when they're looking after your safety"  
  
She kept looking at him, it was hard to read her expressions, but it almost looked like she was getting annoyed or angry at him, before her face got softer, almost sad  
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry" she said softly "They just.. Only use me when they want to destroy shit! I NEVER GET TO DO ANYTHING FUN!" she says, sitting on the ground angrily, as it shook with her weight  
  
  
Rainbow sighs, but in an understanding way  
  
"Dear, me being a fusion like yourself, I understand your situation better than anyone! but, we represent the relationship and the love of our counterparts, being a fusion by itself is already a great thing!" he said trying to cheer her up "It's up to us, to show the world how great that relationship is, by being stable, by being understading to why we're called when we're needed" he put his small hand on top of her big one, smiling warmly at her.  
  
She looked back at him, thinking about stuff, finally feeling calm for not having people berate her to unfuse all the time for a change, but she still didn't know what to say  
  
"It does kinda make sense them calling you break stuff, I mean, blimey, look at you! you're the strongest gem I've ever seen!"  
  
"Heh! thanks little dude!" she said with an honest smile, showing her sensitive side to someone, she felt like she could trust him  
  
"You know what?" Rainbow said getting up in quick motion "How about we really do something fun before unfusing? I mean, it is beach day and by golly we should enjoy it!"  
  
"Sounds good! she leapt from the ground excited "I heard that there was a rock show going on later tonight! lets go there!" she motioned for him to follow her  
  
"Sure! I've never went to one!" he got on his umbrella, flying besides her as they talked  
  
  
"Hey, if you got a tattoo, would steven get it too?" she asked him curiously, in a way to get the conversation going

  
"Hm.. I'm not quite sure.... Let's test that theory!" he said excited, just as curious  
  
  
"HELL YEAH!" she exclaimed as they kept talking and bantering towards each other the rest of the night  
  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh.. yeah, thats it, I told you it was short, feel free to comment if you want, I'll reply if I get the notification, bye


End file.
